The Magic Hunger Games
by Alex.MoonStone
Summary: Una historia alterna donde Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny deciden dejar atrás el mundo mágico e iniciar una nueva vida, pero el lugar a donde van es peor que otra cosa, es una historia donde Fred Weasley está vivo y Draco Malfoy cambia totalmente. Es una mezcla de dos fantásticas y exitosas historias muy diferentes aunque con ciertos parecidos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me llamo Brandon, tengo 15 años y vivo en México y pues, bueno soy nuevo en esto de los fics, pero me intereso mucho y me anime a escribir uno. Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de JK Rowling y Suzanne Collins.

* * *

The Magic Hunger Games.

Capítulo 1

Harry se encontraba sentado en su pequeña oficina, localizada en el Ministerio de Magia en la sección de Aurores. Pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, en las cosas nuevas que experimentaría en aquel mundo muggle,… "mundo muggle", esas simples palabras hacían que el estómago se le revolviera y las tripas se le hicieran nudo recordando las cosas que, en ese mundo, los Dursley le habían hecho pasar en su infancia hasta que cumplió 17 años, cuando se marcharon para asegurar sus vidas y la de su hijo Dudley, primo de Harry.

Con 22 años cumplidos, Harry ya trabajaba en la Oficina de Aurores, pues su hazaña contra el Mago más Tenebroso de todos los Tiempos, Lord Voldemort, le había hecho ganar un puesto en aquel lugar. Pero nada de eso lo consolaba, pues sabía que al siguiente día, todo iba a cambiar ya que se marcharían de Londres, Ginny y él dejarían todo atrás. Se iban a marchar a un país totalmente diferente y alejado de la magia (aunque Harry sentía que sería otro mundo al que viajaría y se quedaría a vivir ahí), pero sabían que era lo mejor, pues ciertos Magos, que antes habían sido seguidores de Voldemort ansiaban terminar con la vida de aquel que destruyó al Señor Tenebroso.

Harry, trató de convencer a sus dos amigos, Ron y Hermione, de irse con Ginny y con él a un lugar mejor, a un lugar donde ya nadie podría seguirles el rastro ni hacerles daño, pero ellos no estaban seguros de hacerlo, más bien, Ron no estaba seguro de hacerlo, no quería dejar atrás al mundo mágico, pero Hermione, en cierta forma, sabía que Harry tenía razón, sabía que también acabarían con la vida de los amigos del famoso Harry Potter, de aquel que terminó de una vez por todas con Lord Voldemort ya que ellos lo habían ayudado a hacerlo.

Hermione y su marido, aún estaban pensando en irse con su amigo y le iban a confirmar si lo harían o no. Esa noche, cuando Harry regresara de su trabajo (futuro ex trabajo), Ginny y él, comenzarían a armar las maletas y largarse de ahí.

…

\- ¡Como tributo, a todos los caídos y para revivir la memoria de mi abuelo Coriolanus Snow, antiguo presidente de Panem, yo: Rose Snow declaro que en el 4° Vasallaje de los 25 de los Juegos del Hambre se elegirán personas de entre los 12 hasta los 25 años de edad y el número de tributos se duplicará!-

Katniss Everdeen, de 28 años cumplidos y con Peeta Mellark de marido de la misma edad, se encontraban viendo la televisión en la sala de su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores del Distrito 12, ambos agradecidos de no haber entrado en la categoría para entrar a los Juegos, pero artos de la situación.

-Katniss…- dijo el panadero.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Mañana tendremos que ir temprano a la Plaza, regresaremos de nuevo al tren, somos mentores… y… entrenaremos no a dos tributos, sino… a cuatro…-.

-Lo sé… será complicado - dijo agachando la mirada.

-Katniss, no estoy seguro de querer regresar…-.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Peeta?, somos mentores, no cambiará eso.- dijo irritada.

-¡Lo se Katniss! –contestó el panadero igualmente irritado- pero estoy cansado de "entrenar" chicos y chicas, los cuales siempre veo morir de una manera cruel e inmerecible para una persona-.

-Yo también Peeta, yo también… pero, todo va a cambiar… lo sé, lo presiento-. Dijo Katniss, no tan segura de lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó curioso el panadero.

-No lo se Peeta,... yo, siento que habrá algo nuevo en estos Juegos, algo que jamás se ha visto- dijo la chica de la Veta.

-¿Algo nuevo?... ¿Cómo qué?-.

-Yo... olvídalo, es algo estúpido, vayamos a dormir...-.

…

Harry ya se hallaba en la entrada de su apartamento en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, abrió la puerta, recorrió el pasillo y subió las escaleras, arriba se encontró con Ginny, su esposa de 21 años, guardando todos los utensilios de la cocina y las fotografías de las paredes (las que se movían y las que no se movían) y ya lista para irse de ahí, aunque todavía tenían que esperar la decisión de Ron y Hermione.

-Hola linda –dijo Harry alegremente pero un poco desanimado.

-Hola cariño - contestó la pelirroja sin aire desanimado, pues ella estaba entusiasmada.- ¿estás listo?-.

-Sí, creo que si…-.

-Vamos… será un nuevo comienzo y debemos empezarlo felices y entusiasmados- dijo fascinada.

-Claro linda –contestó con una ligera sonrisa- mientras tanto, iré a alistar nuestras cosas de la recámara, al fin, tú ya alistaste todo lo demás, es mi turno de hacerlo. Y esperaré la llamada de Hermione –dijo mostrando su teléfono celular- solo espero recordar cómo se contesta, ella sabe muy bien cómo usar esta cosa y yo no tanto- dijo el moreno.

-Está bien cariño, trata de no tardar ¿vale?-.

-Vale- contestó.

Se dirigió a la recámara en la que los dos dormían, al abrir la puerta, dirigió su mirada a todas direcciones del lugar y con un movimiento de su varita, todas las fotos, ropa y demás comenzaron a guardarse solas en las maletas que estaban al pie de la cama.

Harry se sentó en una silla pensando y recordando todo lo vivido en Hogwarts, los amigos que formó ahí, la primera Snitch que atrapó, cuando montó su Saeta de Fuego, las visitas a la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando entró junto con Ron a la sala común de Slytherin, los partidos de Quidditch, el Ejército de Dumbledore, las comidas en el Gran Comedor, la fiesta de Slughorn, cuando Hermione, Ron y él se quedaban despiertos a altas horas de la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor platicando y riendo juntos... Y una vibración en su bolsillo lo liberó de sus pensamientos, la llamada de Hermione. Harry contestó (si recordó cómo se hacía).

-¿Hermione?-.

-Si Harry, soy yo…-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vendrán con nosotros?- preguntó esperanzado-.

-Pues… emm… si, si iremos –Harry suspiro, no soportaba la idea de dejar a sus amigos y se sintió aliviado cuando estos si irían con el- pude convencer a Ron…- dijo la castaña algo insegura-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Si, si claro… solo… estoy nerviosa, y Ron también, ya tenemos todo listo para irnos, ¿y ustedes?-.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar si todo ya estaba guardado en las maletas.

-Sí, todo está listo… nos veremos en 20 minutos en los campos cerca de la Madriguera-.

-Vale adiós- dijo la castaña.

-Adiós-concluyó Harry -¡Espera Hermione!

-¿¡Qué pasa Harry!?- preguntó exaltada.

-Emm… ¿Cómo se cuelga esta cosa?- preguntó sintiéndose estúpido.

Hermione se echó a reír.

-Tú solo toca el rectángulo rojo que aparecerá en la pantalla de tu teléfono cuando lo quites de tu oreja- dijo divertida.

-Vale, adiós- contestó riéndose de él mismo.

-Adios- dijo ella.

Cuando Harry colgó, tomó sus maletas, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ginny.

-¿Todo está listo?- preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, ya está-.

-Vale, ¡vámonos!- dijo la pelirroja muy entusiasmada.

-Espera, debo ir a un lugar antes de marcharnos…- replicó Harry con aire misterioso.

-¿A dónde?- se extrañó Ginny.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien... tengo que ir a la Mansión Malfoy…-.

Tomó a su esposa del brazo dejando las maletas en el suelo del comedor e hicieron una aparición en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Tengo que hablar con Draco… Ginny, no te lo dije pero… tengo un presentimiento, un extraño presentimiento del lugar a donde vamos… y… quiero avisar a alguien a donde nos dirigimos.-.

-Pero, ¿a Draco?... Harry, él fue un mortífago, ¿qué pasaría si ese hurón saltarín le comunica a otro mago tenebroso a dónde vamos?... ¡Nos matarían!- dijo algo molesta.

-Lo sé linda pero… él ha cambiado, tras la batalla de Hogwarts, no es el mismo de antes y no siento rencor por todo lo que paso entre ese chico y yo- dijo Harry muy seguro.

-Está bien… pero si pasa algo, te mataré antes de que alguien más lo haga- dijo con aire amenazador pero al final se echó a reír- sabes que es broma, ¡anda! No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

Tocaron a la gran puerta de la mansión y un hombre de facciones muy finas, piel pálida y cabello dorado les abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí junto con tu esposa Potter?- preguntó extrañado tras pasar unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

-Buenas noches Draco, tengo que decirte algo…-.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Draco"?... bueno, olvídalo… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio.

-Mira… no vengo a joderte, solo vengo a pedirte un favor, un enorme favor- dijo con tono suplicante.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó una vez más.

-Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo nos iremos de Londres, muy lejos… alejado del mundo mágico, y solo quiero pedirte que si algo sale mal en el lugar a dónde nos dirigimos, nos ayudes. ¿Lo harías?-.

-Tal vez… pero, ¿yo cómo sabré si necesitan "ayuda"?-.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo el antiguo galeón falso que alguna vez se usó para avisar a qué hora serían las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore y se lo entregó a Draco.

-Con esto, mantenlo en tu bolsillo y si llegara a pasar algo, mandaré un mensaje con el mío- Harry saco otro galeón falso de su bolsillo y se lo mostró- y aparecerá en una de las caras de tu galeón, además se calentara, así que no habrá forma de que no lo sientas-.

-Está bien Pott… digo, Harry… ¿eso es todo?- preguntó Draco.

-No, no es todo… quiero agradecerte por esto y por lo que pueda pasar en un futuro si algo sale mal…- dijo Harry, tratando de evitar la mirada del rubio.

-Vale, no te preocupes por ello… ¿sin rencores?- y le estiró una mano-.

Harry recordó cuando Draco le hablo por primera vez y, al igual que en ese momento, le estiró una de sus manos, pero esta vez, Harry sabía que había cambiado.

-Sin rencores…- y se dieron la mano.

…

Harry y Ginny aparecieron en el comedor del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y se prepararon para irse.

-En verdad ha cambiado…- dijo Ginny impresionada.

-Sí, lo ha hecho- confirmó Harry.

Harry y Ginny se tomaron de la mano mientras tocaban con los pies las maletas para que también desaparecieran, y Harry dando un último adiós a su padrino Sirius, quien alguna vez vivió ahí, pensó en la Madriguera y se desaparecieron, dejando el número 12 de Grimmauld Place atrás.

…

Ya se encontraban en los campos cerca de la Madriguera, y Harry pudo notar que Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí esperándolos.

-Ya era hora- dijo el pelirrojo amigo de Harry.

-Disculpen, fuimos a hacer algo importante antes de venir- contestó Ginny.

Todos se abrazaron, contentos de verse de nuevo y se tomaron de las manos.

-¿Están todos listos? Recuerden… piensen en Las Montañas Rocosas del noroeste de Estados Unidos y Canadá- les recordó Hermione.

-Está bien- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

-Una…-comenzó Ron.

-Dos…-continuó Hermione.

-¡Tres!-concluyó Harry.

Y los cuatro desaparecieron dejando al mundo mágico, sin saber que se dirigían a un lugar peor, a un lugar donde ellos pensaban que estaba desierto, donde pensaban que ahí estaba Estados Unidos, sin saber que su nombre había cambiado, un lugar donde se llevaban a cabo unos juegos demoníacos, un lugar llamado Panem.

* * *

Gracias por leer! :D

Habrá 2da parte ;)

Espero con ansias sus reviews y acepto criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y lo que se de :)


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus reviews :)

Aquí el Capítulo 2, espero les guste y ya saben que acepto reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, ALAGOS y correcciones xD.

A leer!...

* * *

The Magic Hunger Games.

Capítulo 2

Harry, su esposa y sus mejores amigos no esperaban nada de lo que vieron cuando hicieron su aparición, se encontraban en el centro de una ciudad muy enorme y de edificios blancos y altos, estaban rodeados de gente vestida de una forma demasiado rara y colorida, con el cabello peinado y pintado de forma extraña que hacia juego con sus prendas y algunos otros tenían la piel de diferentes colores y adornada.

-¿¡Cómo llegaron aquí!?- cuestionaban muchas de aquellas extrañas personas.

-¿Viste?, ¡aparecieron de la nada!- se decían unos a otros.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban perplejos por lo que estaba pasando.

-Harry,- le dijo Hermione por lo bajo, y con una voz temblorosa- ¿no dijiste que este lugar estaba desierto?-.

-Eso dijo Ginny…- volteó la mirada a su esposa y le preguntó- ¿qué ocurre aquí?-.

-Yo…. Yo… no, no lo sé…- respondió con una mirada y una expresión en la cara que reflejaba lo asustada y confundida que estaba.

Ron se quedó mudo y no habló todo ese tiempo.

-¡Vienen Agentes de la Paz!- gritó un hombre habitante de esa extraña ciudad-.

Todas las demás personas se apartaron y se alejaron del cuarteto que apareció de la nada. Pero Ginny, Harry y sus dos amigos parecían tener los pies pegados al suelo, se sentían confusos y asustados. Las personas con traje blanco y cascos (Harry no recordaba como los llamó aquel hombre) se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos levantando amenazadoramente una especie de espadas (al menos Harry pensó que eso eran, porque lo parecían) y al ver que se acercaban muy rápidamente, entró en pánico.

-¡Saquen sus varitas!- les gritó a su esposa y sus amigos.

Los cuatro empuñaron sus varitas con las manos temblándoles de miedo.

-¡Des… desmaius!- gritó precipitadamente Ron.

-¡NO RON ESPERA!- le gritó su esposa.

El hechizo alcanzó a uno de los Agentes y le dio justo en el corazón, el hombre cayó de espalda en el suelo y los demás creyeron que estaba muerto.

-¿¡Qué mierda son ustedes!?- gritó muy enfadado uno de esos hombres detrás de su casco que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-¡No se acerquen!- les advirtió Harry apuntándole con la varita directo al corazón del que les había gritado- ¿pueden decirnos dónde estamos?- preguntó.

-Captúrenlos- dijo el hombre.

Ni Harry ni ninguno de los demás pudieron notar que cuatro hombres vestidos como los demás se acercaban a sus espaldas, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, Harry ya tenía un pañuelo con un olor muy extraño que hizo que los párpados le pesaran, como si hubiera bebido una poción para dormir muy poderosa y se dio cuenta que a su esposa y a sus amigos les estaban haciendo lo mismo y eso fue lo último que pudo ver.

…

A Harry lo despertó un golpeteo de fierro con fierro y notó que uno de los hombres que los había capturado, golpeaba un tubo con la reja que a Harry no le permitía salir de donde estaba.

-¡Levántate fenómeno!- le gritó.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestionó el otro sin dar respuesta.

-Mi nombre… es… es Harry, Harry Potter…- contestó- ¿¡qué… qué es esto!?... ¿¡dónde estoy!?- gritó entrando en pánico mientras buscaba en sus prendas la varita.

-¿Buscas esto?- le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mostrándole su varita.

-… ¡Dámela!... ¡Ginny!, ¡Hermione!, ¡Ron!...-les habló a sus amigos.

-¡Harry!- gritó la castaña.

-¿¡Dónde estás!?- gritó su esposa.

-¿¡QUÉ… QUÉ ES ESTO!?... ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAMOS!?- gritó Ron con voz quebrada.

Harry sólo escuchaba sus gritos, pero no podía verlos, todo se veía muy oscuro.

-¿Así que esos son sus nombres?... Jenny, Hermonie y… ¿cómo dijiste que se llama el otro? … Tiene nombre de una bebida alcohólica ¿cierto?... Ron… -dijo mirando a nadie en específico- Tampoco se molesten en buscar sus palillos embrujados…-.

Harry, al recordar, buscó disimuladamente en sus bolsillos el galeón falso pero se dio cuenta que no lo tenía.

\- Su nombre es Ginny, no Jenny y la otra chica se llama Hermione, no Hermonie… y… ¿Tomaste otra cosa además de nuestras varitas?- cuestionó Harry con mirada fulminante.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó curioso el hombre.

Harry, al darse cuenta de la mirada de extrañeza que puso el tipo, decidió no decir que era.

-No, nada… olvídalo.

El Agente clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry y la sostuvo, como tratando de averiguar qué cosa quiso decir con que haya tomado otra cosa, pero no preguntó más.

\- ¡Abran las rejas! –gritó el hombre al aire.

La reja que apresaba a Harry se abrió y un Agente de la Paz, tomó a Harry por los brazos, le puso una bolsa en la cabeza que le impedía ver y se lo llevo a la fuerza. Harry se sentía indefenso, sin varita, sin forma de comunicarle a su nuevo amigo de cabello plateado, Draco lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió que fue eterno el tiempo que lo estuvieron arrastrando hacia quién sabe dónde. Y cuando llegaron al lugar, le quitaron la bolsa pero lo seguían sosteniendo y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el interior de un edificio con ventanas enormes (por la luz que apenas nacía detrás de las montañas, calculó que eran la de la mañana) y con una puerta en la pared que tenían enfrente, de la cuál una mujer de la misma edad de ellos, aunque con apariencia más joven entró.

-¿Qué son ustedes y cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó con una voz potente y con aire de superioridad.

¿Ustedes? Se preguntó Harry. No se había dado cuenta que a su esposa y sus amigos los tenían igual (arrodillados, sin varita y cada quien, apresados por uno de esos hombres de blanco). Ni Harry ni nadie contestaron su pregunta.

-¿Qué son ustedes y cómo llegaron aquí?- cuestionó una vez más con una voz que ensordecía.

-Somos… magos y pensábamos que este lugar estaba desierto…- contestó Ginny con una voz que reflejaba miedo.

-¿Magos?- preguntó con tono de incredulidad.

-Si… queríamos iniciar una nueva vida…-.

-Y… ¿qué son estas cosas?- cuestionó mientras les mostraba sus varitas.

-Son… varitas…-.

-¿Para qué sirven y cómo funcionan?-.

-Para hacer magia y solo funcionan si un mago las porta…- mintió Harry entrometiéndose rápido.

La joven miró las varitas de cada quien con detenimiento y se las entregó a uno de los hombres, que salió de la habitación, al parecer con la intención de resguardar las varitas.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-.

-Sólo… déjenos ir, no nos volverá a ver aquí…- dijo otra vez la pelirroja y espantada esposa de Harry.

-No saldrán de aquí-.

-Desde que llegué, nadie ha respondido mi pregunta…- volvió a entrometerse Harry enfadado- ¿¡Dónde mierda estamos!?-.

La chica se quedó callada unos minutos observando al cuarteto. En especial a Harry que lo observaba con una mirada muy parecida a la de Lord Voldemort… llena de odio. Harry no podía creer que existiera tanta malicia en ella.

-Ustedes están en Panem, y ahora que están aquí, no pueden irse, nuestra política es muy estricta y como ustedes vinieron voluntariamente, los trataremos como habitantes y harán lo que los demás hacen, actuarán como los demás lo hacen, se les asignará un distrito y…-.

Harry la interrumpió.

-¿Distrito?-.

-Sí, distrito…- dijo quitándole importancia y regresando a lo que antes estaba diciendo- y… lo más importante- dijo la jovencita con una voz llena de misterio- deben participar en lo que los otros participan-.

-¿Qué es un distrito?-.

La joven lo miró como si fuera un niño estúpido e ignorante.

\- La nación de Panem está separada por un total de trece naciones-estados conocidos como distritos, doce de ellos son reconocidos como operativos por el Capitolio, el otro ya no existe, y cada uno produce y perfecciona bienes en una industria particular dictada por el Capitolio- explicaba con aire de superioridad.

-Entonces… ¿nos asignarán uno?- preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que… ya lo pensé bien- comenzó con tono misterioso- y no precisamente se les asignará uno, sino que… representarán a uno en un evento muy importante que se llevará a cabo mañana, aunque obviamente, tendrán mentores y entrenamiento y todo eso-.

-¿Qué distrito será?-.

\- Creo que… el 12, sus mentores serán Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

...

-¡Tenemos buenas y brillantes noticias! - decía por el micrófono Effie Trinket, dirigiéndose a la gente del Distrito 12- ¡Este año de Vasallaje, el Distrito 12 se salvará de participar en los Juegos del Hambre, pues personas que son "nuevas" en Panem, se han ofrecido voluntariamente a representar este distrito en el 4to Vasallaje de los 25! Y sus nombres son,... eh... esperen tengo una nota aquí- dijo mientras sacaba una nota de en medio de sus pechos- es que... tienen nombres muy raros...!- comunicaba mientras desdoblaba la hoja- ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a... Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger!-.

De la gran puerta que estaba detrás de Effie salieron los cuatro. Pero no se escucho ningún aplauso. Sino que, cuando el cuarteto se puso a ambos lados de Effie, se escucharon unos cuantos gritos de agradecimiento y todos los habitantes levantaron la mano izquierda apuntando con los tres dedos de en medio hacia el cielo.

Harry y los demás se miraron con caras de extrañeza pero no hicieron nada.

Agentes de la Paz (para entonces Harry ya había aprendido cómo se les decía) los agarraron de ambos brazos y los llevaron a un tren (a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies y pudo notar que a los otros tres también pues, al ver el tren recordó el expreso de Hogwarts y todas las aventuras en ese castillo, que él siempre lo recordará como su hogar, aunque sabía que no los llevaría a Hogwarts), los Agentes los soltaron dentro del tren y Harry se percató que de uno de los trajes de los hombres de blanco caía una pequeña y brillante... moneda de oro, el galeón falso.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer! Espero con ansias sus reviews! :D

Habrá muchos más capitulos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola.

Perdón por no subir en muuuuuuucho tiempo, tuve problemas con mi computadora y pues no podía hacer nada :s

Pero aquí lo tienen, está chico el capítulo, pero espero les guste. :)

Acepto reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, halagos, correcciones, etc.

* * *

The Magic Hunger Games

Capítulo 3

Harry, tirado en el suelo del tren, no dudo ni un segundo y se estiró para tomar la pequeña moneda de oro, pero la puerta competía con él, pues amenazaba con cerrarse. Logró sacar su brazo, tomar la moneda y meterlo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Y suspiró.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron por un pequeño pasillo del tren, que ya comenzaba a avanzar, donde había una puerta y al otro lado, una habitación con mesa, comida, bebidas, y demás cosas.

Atravesaron la puerta y se sentaron en la mesa, esperaron, callados, confundidos y asustados.

Después de unos minutos, los cuatro voltearon la cabeza hacia una puerta que estaba del otro lado de por donde ellos entraron, al ver que entraban una mujer y un hombre con aspecto joven.

-Emmm… hola…-dijo amablemente el hombre que acababa de entrar, mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la mesa.

Nadie le contestó, estaban demasiado ocupados preocupándose por lo que pudiera pasar. Harry le daba vueltas al galeón falso entre sus dedos, pero no sentía que era el momento de comunicarle a Draco. La mujer que acababa de entrar se percató de la moneda, pero no dijo nada.

-Deben de estar confundidos…-.

-No para nada, -replicó Harry- estoy acostumbrado a llegar a un lugar, me duerman, me encierren, me metan en un tren y no me digan nada de lo que está pasando. Es muy común en mi vida, ¿en la tuya no?- dijo Harry enojado.

La mujer de pelo tan negro como el de Harry, sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa, puso cara de ofendida, pero el hombre rubio, la miraba con mirada penetrante, como diciéndole sin decir nada, que se tranquilizara.

-Miren, estamos aquí para ayudarlos, para explicarles todo, si eso quieren- dijo la mujer.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- cuestionó Harry.

-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, tengo 28 años y pertenezco al Distrito 12, gané los Juegos del Hambre, ahora soy mentora-.

-Yo me llamo Peeta Mellark, también tengo 28 años, pertenezco al Distrito 12 y gané los Juegos del Hambre junto con ella, igualmente soy mentor-.

-¿A qué se refieren con los Juegos del Hambre?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Tiene que ver con comida?-cuestionó Ron- porque si es así, les informo que ya gané-.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-No para nada…-dijo Katniss agachando la mirada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué poner la palabra "hambre" en algo que no tiene que ver con comida?- preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

Esta vez, Harry, Hermione y Ginny le dirigieron una mirada que asesinaba con los ojos. Ron se puso colorado y cerró la boca.

-Los Juegos del Hambre, es un evento que se lleva a cabo cada año aquí en Panem, consiste en meter a 24 personas en un estadio, armado y controlado por el Capitolio, a pelear a muerte, el último que quede vivo gana pero, solo gana uno. Son 2 personas por Distrito, un hombre y una mujer- les dijo Katniss.

A Harry se le cayó el alma al suelo y pudo ver que a sus amigos y a su esposa también, la idea de tener que asesinar a personas que no conoce, o a sus amigos o a su esposa lo hacía querer matarse a sí mismo. Pero seguía sin entender.

-Dijiste que solo gana uno… pero él –refiriéndose a Peeta- dijo que ganó junto contigo… ¿cómo?-.

Harry notó que Peeta y Katniss se miraban, pero no decían nada.

Katniss se limitó a decir:

-Es complicado-.

Harry quería seguir con esa plática pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Se supone que representaremos al 12 ¿no?, tú dijiste que sólo eran 2 personas, hombre y mujer… pero, ¿por qué nos metieron en esto a los cuatro?-.

-Eso es otra cosa…-le respondió Peeta- cada 25 años se "celebra" el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, y, por desgracia a ustedes se les ocurrió llegar cuando se va a llevar a cabo el cuarto-.

-¿Por qué por desgracia?- preguntó Ginny.

-Porque el Capitolio prepara "sorpresas" en cada uno de los Vasallajes, estadios especiales o con acertijos, mutos peligrosos, duplicación en el número de tributos… cosas así… y lamentablemente, en este año se duplicó el número de tributos, osea que serán cuatro personas por Distrito, siendo en total 48 tributos-.

-¿Y la edad no tiene nada que ver?- preguntó Harry.

-En este año de Vasallaje, entran personas de entre 12 a 25 añ…-.

-¡¿De 12 años?!- preguntó Hermione, exaltada, enojada, preocupada y triste al mismo tiempo- ¡¿Cómo pueden poner a niños a asesinar y ser asesinados?!-.

-Me hago la misma pregunta desde hace años…-le contestó triste Peeta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo de unos segundos.

-¿Qué edad tienen ustedes?-preguntó Katniss.

-Yo tengo 22 años, igual que ellos, mi esposa tiene 21- contestó Harry, señalándolos con la cabeza mientras decía sus edades.

-Les aseguro que los abrían obligado a participar aunque rebasaran la escala, están completamente asustados de ustedes-.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Hermione.

-¿Enserio me lo preguntas?- cuestionó Katniss sin poder creerlo- ¡Llegaron de la nada!... Y lo que hicieron con ese agente de la paz…-.

-¿Podemos preguntarles… qué son ustedes?...-preguntó Peeta.

-¿Y ustedes si nos van a creer?-.

-Supongo que si…-.

-Pues somos magos- le soltó Harry sin preocuparse por el impacto que pudiera causarles.

Katniss y Peeta se quedaron perplejos. Se pusieron de pie y se retiraron.

…


End file.
